A Lazy Girl
by KENzeira
Summary: Temari selaku guru di SMA dimana Ino bersekolah merasa sangat kesal pada sisiwinya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ino selalu terlambat datang ke sekolah dengan alasan-alasan yang menurut Temari tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana cara Temari supaya membuat nilai Ino bagus semua? ONESHOOT! RnR please :)


**Disclaimer : N****ARUTO****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**TH****E LAZY GIRL **** Piko Pikoh**

**Genre : Humor (?)**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, ide pasaran, d l l**

**Pairing : Gaara & Ino**

**Rated : K+**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOOoo**

Matahari menampakkan dirinya lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Burung-burung mulai berkicau dan berhinggapan di dahan-dahan pohon. Awan-awan menutupi sebagian dari tubuh sang surya, membuat bumi terasa hangat dan tidak terlalu panas. Udara benar-benar sejuk layaknya dipegunungan, apalagi mengingat semalam sehabis di guyur air hujan. Singkat kata, pagi yang cerah

Beberapa orang memulai aktifitasnya, mengingat hari ini adalah hari senin dimana awal kesibukan telah dimulai, setelah libur akhir pekan.

Memang pagi yang sibuk bagi orang-orang yang akan melakukan aktifitas sehari-hari. Entah itu bekerja maupun sekolah, tak terkecuali untuk seorang perampuan yang masih betah dalam alam mimpinya. Tak menghiraukan jeritan-jeritan indah yang berasal dari sang ibu yang sudah benggebu-gebu di depan pintu, berjam-jam untuk membangunkan err – mungkin lebih tepatnya menunggu 'Sang-putri-tidur-kita-bangun-dari-alam-mimpinya'.

'_TOK TOK'_

"Yamanaka Ino! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus, hah!? Cepat banguuun!"

"Aissh..., ini masih pagi ibu, 5 menit lagi!"

'_TOK__TOK__TO__K__K!'_

"HAH?! APA KATAMU? MASIH PAGI? SEKARANG SUDAH PUKUL 07.45 KAMU BILANG MASIH PAGI?! CEPAT BANGUN PEMALAS!"

_BRAAAK DUUUG NGING DUG!_ *bunyi yg aneh-_-*

"WUAPAHH? 07.45?! MATI LAH AKU!"

_Y__up_, kira-kira begitu lah gambaran keadan pagi hari di kediaman 'Yamanaka'. Selalu di awali dengan keributan antara ibu yang penyabar, dan sang putri yang pemalas.

**ooOOOoo**

Jam di dinding kelas menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit. Hal ini menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah dimulai sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Temari sensei, seorang guru Biologi sekaligus wali kelas 3C sedang asyik menerangkan materi baru pada murid-muridnya. Seketika pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang murid dengan tubuh tinggi, kulit putih, berwajah manis menerobos masuk, dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"YAMANAKA INO!"

Temari _sensei_ berteriak kesal saat melihat salah satu anak muridnya lagi-lagi datang terlambat. Sementara murid tersebut malah memasang wajah _innocent_ pada wali kelasnya tersebut.

"_Gomen nasai, sensei_. Tadi pagi – "

"Diam! Sudah cukup saya mendengar alasan-alasanmu yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Sekarang cepat duduk dikursimu, nanti saya akan beri kamu tugas tambahan sebagai hukumannya!"

Ino langsung lemas seketika mendendar kata 'tugas tambahan', Temari sensei memang sering tidak tahu diri ketika memberi _'hadiah'_ yang berupa tugas, sering kali Ino harus tidur larut malam karena harus mengerjakan tugas dari Temari-_sensei_. Tetapi ia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Temari-_sensei_, karena ia sendiri memang sering datang terlambat.

Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang murid yang cantik dan cerewet. Tubuhnya tinggi langsing, wajahnya manis penuh senyum. Ia adalah _moodmaker_ sekolah karena sikapnya yang ramah dan periang. Hampir seluruh murid dan guru-guru di sekolahnya menyukai sifatnya itu. Tapi hanya ada satu kekurangan Ino, ia sangat pemalas.

"Jangan pasang wajah memelas begitu! Saya sudah kebal! Sana cepat duduk!"

Dengan langkah gontai Ino berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang terletak di tengah kelas. Raut wajah Ino yang muram langsung berubah cerah ketika melihta teman sebangkunya, Sabaku Gaara.

"Oi! Gaara-_kun_!"

Ino menyapa Gaara dengan suara pelan. Tetapi yang disapa hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali fokus pada _sensei _yang sedang menerangkan materi di depan.

Berbeda dengan Ino, Gaara merupakan murid yang pendiam dan dingin. Ia adalah murid yang rajin dan pandai. Postur tubuhnya tinggi dengan wajah yang tampan, hanya saja ia selalu memakai kacamata yang err – bisa dibilang cukup tebal. Dan tentu itu merusak penampilannya. Tapi walaupun begitu tak sedikit jumlah gadis yang mengidolakan dia, dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan pendiam. Memberikan nilai tersendiri bagi Gaara.

Sudah lama Ino menyukai Gaara. Tetapi Gaara terus bersikap dingin padanya. Hanya Ino yang berani mengajak bicara Gaara selain Temari _sensei_ selaku kakak kandung Gaara. Seluruh murid enggan berteman dengan Gaara karena sikap dinginnya.

"Gaara-_kun_~~"

Ino mencubit lengan Gaara untuk mendapat perhatian dari pria dingin tersebut. Gaara sama sekali tidak bergeming. Merasa tidak puas, Ino bergerak mendekat dan merangkul Gaara.

"YAMANAKA INO! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

Karena kesal atas tingkah Ino, Gaara berteriak sehingga seluruh kelas memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran.

"YAMANAKA INO! KELUAR SEKARANG DARI KELAS SAYA! WAKTU ISTIRAHAT NANTI KERUANGAN SAYA!" Dan sekarang Ino sukses diusir oleh Temari _sensei_.

**ooOOOoo**

"Kau ini kapan bisa berfikir dewasa? Setiap hari datang terlambat, tugas juga tidak pernah selesai, nilai merah semua. Saya stres! Sekarang kamu sudah kelas 3 SMA! Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main lagi. Sebentar lagi kamu akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah. Kalo nilaimu merah semua dan tidak ada perubahan, saya rasa kamu tidak bisa lulus Ino, mulai sekarang berhenti bermain-main dan lebih fokuslah terhadap belajar!"

Ino hanya menyengir kuda saat Temari _sensei_ ngomel panjang lebar. Sekarang saatnya istirahat, tetapi ia malah mendekam di ruang wali kelasnya tersebut.

'_Tok__Tok'_

Tiba -tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu dari luar.

"Masuk," lalu Temari sensei mempersilakan orang tersebut masuk keruangannya, dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Gaara.

"_Ojyama Shimasu sensei_, ada apa memanggil saya?" tanya Gaara seraya membungkuk sopan.

Temari _sensei_ tersenyum pada Gaara, murid sekaligus adik kesayangannya. Sedangkan Ino berbinar-binar melihat Gaara.

"Kenapa kamu tidak seperti Gaara-_kun_? Lihat dia anak yang pandai, tidak sepertimu, yang sangat pemalas." kata Temari _sensei_.

"Hehehe, _sensei_, saya memang dilahirkan seperti ini!" Balas Ino sambil cengengesan.

"Gaara-_kun_, kau lihat sendiri kan nilai-nilai Ino merah semua. Jadi, tolong kamu bimbing dia agar mendapatkan nilai yang bagus." Pinta Temari _sensei__._

"Hah!? Apa? Kenapa harus saya, _sensei_?" Balas Gaara tidak terima.

"Nilaimu bagus-bagus, Gaara-_kun_, maka dari itu tolonglah bimbing Ino agar mendapat nilai yang bagus."

Gaara merasa tidak enak hati jika ia menolak permintaan _sensei_ atau kakak kandungnya tersebut. Gaara hanya menghela nafas, dan kemudian...,

"Hmmm..., baiklah, saya bersedia."

"_Arigato gozaimasu_, Gaara-_k__un_, kamu memang anak yang – "

"OH YES! DOMO ARIGATOU, SENSEI, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GAARA-KUN!"

Belum sempat Temari _sensei_ menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino berteriak kegirangan. Membuat dua kakak beradik itu memasang wajah kebingungan.

**ooOOOoo**

Saat pulang sekolah Ino berjalan dengan sangat ceria. Hari ini ia pulsng bersama sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura.

"Ino-_pig_ ada apa denganmu? Kenapa dari tadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas? Mirip orang gila saja!" tanya Sakura heran.

Bukannya menjawab Ino malah menarik Sakura mendekat dan menciumnya.

"BAKKA! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENCIUM KU?! APA KAU TIDAK NORMAL HAH?" Sakura tidak terima atas ciuman yang diberikan Ino kepadanya.

"_Forehead_! Kau mau membuatku tuli di usia muda apa, ha? Lagipula siapa yang tidak normal? Aku masih normal kok, 100% normal!" jawab Ino sewot.

"_Whatever_! Lalu apa yang membuatmu senyum-senyum tidak jelas sedari tadi, Ino-_pig_?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Hehehe…, begini, tadi aku dipanggil ke ruangan Temari _sensei_, terus dia bilang kalo Gaara-_kun_ bakal jadi _personal tutor_-ku sampai nilai-nilai ku bagus semua!" Ino menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat.

"Dasar…, memangnya apa yang kau lihat dari pria dingin yang bernama Gaara itu sampai kau tergila-gila kepadanya? Dia itu tidak menarik sama sekali, Ino-_pig_!" cerocos Sakura.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Gaara-_kun_ itu tampan sekali, dia juga pandai. Andaikan kacamata sialan itu dilepas pasti dia sempurna." ujar Ino berbinar-binar sambil membayangkan Gaara.

Sakura cengo melihat sahabatnya yang sedang jatuh cinta.

**ooOOOoo**

"Jadi, fikologi adalah ilmu yang mempelajari tentang alga dan…,"

Gaara menghela nafas saat melihat Ino asyik memandangi wajahnya tanpa berkedip sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas, bukannya mendengarkan materi Biologi yang sedang jelaskan Gaara.

"Apa?" tanya Ino polos saat tersadar dari acara 'Mari-pandangi-wajah-tampan-Gaara-_kun_'

"Kau dengar tidak apa yang barusan aku jelaskan?"

"Hehehe..., tidak, aku sibuk memandangi wajah tampanmu, Gaara-_kun_~"

Gaara mengajak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu begini terus, Ino?! Sudah dua minggu lebih aku mengorbankan waktuku yang sangat berharga untuk membantumu belajar di rumahmu sepulang sekolah. Aku harus bilang apa saat _sensei_ protes nanti kalau kamu tidak ada kemajuan seperti sekarang ini?! Dan kamu selalu memandangi aku, tidak pernah mau belajar!"

"Itu salahmu karena memiliki wajah tampan, dan membuatku kecanduan untuk selalu memandangimu setiap waktu~"

Seketika wajah Gaara memerah saat mendengar gurauan Ino.

"Gaara-_ku__n_, wajahmu memerah! Aissh tampannya~" Ino terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Gaara.

"Diam! Begini, aku ada ide Minggu depan ada ulangan harian Fisika, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu kalau kamu berhasil dapat nilai diatas delapan puluh. Apa pun permintaanmu akan aku kabulkan!"

Ino menatap Gaara, "Benarkah?" Gaara mengangguk mantap. "Kalau aku berhasil dapat nilai delapan puluh, kau harus mau kencan denganku! _Deal_?" Tantang Ino. Gaara sempat ragu, tetapi ia harus menepati janjinya.

"_DEAL!_"

**ooOOOoo**

Ino mengerjakan ulangan Fisika dengan teliti. Ini sangatlah tidak biasa karena Ino tidak pernah mengerjakan ulangan dengan serius sebelumnya, Ia selalu tidur disaat ulangan berlangsung. Sebelum ulangan tiba, Ino juga mati-matian belajar dirumahnya. Mengingat perjanjian perihal kencan itu membuatnya bersemangat untuk belajar.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan. Ino memeriksa hasil jawabannya hingga lima kali sebelum mengumpulkannya.

Waktu pelajaran masih tersisa banyak setelah semua murid mungumpulkan kertas ulangan mereka. Maka dari itu _sensei _selaku guru mata pelajaran Fisika tersebut langsung mengoreksinya.

"Seperti biasa, Gaara-_kun_ mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Dan yang sangat mengejutkan adalah – " guru tersebut mengehentikan ucapannya sejenak membuat para muridnya merasa penasaran.

"Selamat, _nona _Yamanaka Ino, kau mendapatkan nilai 95!" Kata guru tersebut bangga.

Sedangkan Ino hanya membelalakkan kedua matanya tidak percaya saat mendengar nilai hasil ulangannya tersebut, dan kemudian dia tersenyum bahagia. Teman-teman Ino bertepuk tangan dan memberikan selamat pada Ino, ternyata seorang Yamanaka Ino yang pemalas bisa rajin kalau ada maunya.

"Gaara-_kun_, ayo tepati janji mu. Yuhuuu…, mari kita kencan!" Ino semangat 45(?) sedangkan yang diajak hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Teman-temannya yang barusan bertepuk tangan kini melongo tak percaya. Apalagi sang _sensei_ yang memasang wajah heran.

"Ba-baiklah," Jawab Gaara pasrah.

_**~ OWARI ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N**_

_**Yosshhh! Ini dia ff pertama GaaIno yang dibuat oleh teman terbaikku, **__**Piko Pikoh**__**. Ada beberapa yang kuubah didalamnya sih :p**_

_**Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan dia tidak tahu jalan cerita Naruto -_- *fffttt***_

_**Ini juga saya maksa banget minta dibikinin ff GaaIno, sebagai gantinya saya membuat ff Screenplays Yaoi – Kyuhyun dan Sungmin – untuknya. Dengan jurus puppy eyes, akhirnya dia mau bikin ff GaaIno. Mungkin dengan terpaksa? Wkwkwk :p**_

_**Dan tadaaa! Jadilah ff GaaIno karya **__**Piko Pikoh**__**. Saya dan dia emang sengaja buat tuker ff, hehehe Piko-senpai, semoga ff screenplays karyaku tidak mengecewakan yaaa :D**_

_**Yoshhh, kurasa basa-basinya tak perlu diperpanjang :D**_

_**Atas nama **__**Piko Pikoh**__**, boleh saya minta **__**reviews**__**-nya, minna-san? :)**_


End file.
